


A Futanari Gardevoir

by Fire_Foxxy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Begging, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, CYOA, Choose Your Own Adventure, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Forced Pregnancy, Futanari, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Lesbian Character, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, POV Female Character, Pregnancy, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Thighs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Foxxy/pseuds/Fire_Foxxy
Summary: You’ve spent weeks hunting every single Pokémon you could, you’ve even managed to win battles against other trainers throughout the days, however, having a cold forced you to stay home while your most precious Pokémon, Evie, a gardevoir, looked after you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! ;3
> 
> Just for those that actually read this, this story is basically a futa gardevoir looking after her precious trainer.
> 
> This is futa/female reader, sorry for those of you that don’t have a pussy. This is CYOA
> 
> You take the control of your choices, interacting with Evie, your gardevoir. You are a proud Pokémon trainer that managed to get a cold ;c
> 
> (Orientate yourself through the available choices (links inside the chapters), don’t click next chapter)

As the shy sunlight reached out for you through the window, you slowly opened your eyes as your sleepy body started to wake up and start working. You are obviously in your bedroom. Your single bed had pink bedsheets which remembered you of your childhood. In front of you, in the other side of the small room, was your desk decorated with action figures that, for your mother, seemed too erotic for a lady as yourself. Poor momma, if only she knew about the magazines you hid under the bed in a chest that used to store all of your old toys.

In your mind, it would be another day in the boring routine of being ill: wake up, have breakfast in bed, spend hours in bed, have dinner, shower, sleep, repeat. At least it seemed to be like that as you didn’t even remember for how long you were sick, maybe a few days or years.

Even though you spent long days in bed, you still looked good. Your shiny hair made you look like an intelectual even though you didn’t consider yourself as one, your eyes were full of mistery and those who dared to look for long enough would travel through brilliant ideas that could change their lives. Overall, you looked way too feminine which also made you charming.

As you start waking up and paying more attention to the real world, you remember your mom wasn’t going to be home for the day as she had to travel so she could meet her family. Fortunately, you had Evie.

Evie is a gardevoir, the most special of them as you like to say it yourself. You captured her last month and you fell in love with her in the most innocent way of the word love. She follows you all around the house and makes sure you are safe when you go outside, hunting for more Pokémon. No matter where, she always makes sure you are safe, even if it means harming someone.

You turn your head to the door of your room to see Evie passing by. Her womanly frame instantly catches your attention as she stops, gazing at you peacefully. She smiles shyly and looks down as if it would make her less embarrassed.

[[Wave and smile]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664661/chapters/34326422)

[[“Go away”]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13664661/chapters/31389576)

 


	2. Go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [GO AWAY]

For some reason, you basically told Evie to fuck off as if she did something to piss you. 

Soon enough, she stares at your eyes as her face turns into an expression of pure and utter shock. Small tears formed on the corner of her eyes and small tears became a huge stream of water flowing down her cheeks. Her lips started to move furiously as she tried to hold her emotions, tried not to cry. 

Evie runs down the corridor and disappears, her steps echoing through your mind as you heard her sobbing before leaving the house completely silent.

For a brief moment, you try to think why you did what you did and when no good answer comes up to brighten up your mind, the best decision you could take was to close your eyes, sleep and forget about all of that.

Your body coyly hides under the thin blanket, your head slowly reaches for your pillow and your eyes close shut while you try to force yourself to sleep, to not think about anything.

As time flies by, your thoughts wander through many things but a little bug keeps roaming inside your brain: Evie. You can’t stop asking the reason why you were rude to her but for some reason you don’t feel any regret, weirdly enough you can’t find the energy to care about her, even though she is, or in this case was, your best friend.

Minutes turn into hours that slowly consume your sanity, it’s past lunch time already and no signs of Evie, usually, she would have brought you food by now. You think about getting up to look for her but before you are able to do so, she finally shows up.

She stares at you blankly from your door, her chest going back and forth as she breathes strongly and slowly, her beautiful red crest seemed even more attractive. 

“E-Evie...” your voice falters as you couldn’t avoid noticing that she was holding a knife.

Her eyes don’t move a single time, instead they keep focused on yours, she deeply stares at you as if she’s looking through your soul. Soon enough she starts walking towards you, her womanly hips as hyptnozing as ever, but you are more worried about the knife than about her beauty.

You try to back away only to find the limit between the bed and the wall and suddenly your strength seems to have gone. She climbs on the bed, her face held a smile but it wasn’t one of her shy smiles, it was animalistic, sickening and you could swear to god that you felt your body tremble in fear as every single particle of your being started to work even harder due to the adrenaline boost rushing through your veins.

Evie crawled towards your direction on all fours, her right hand kept a strong grip on the knife as she approached you quick enough for you to swallow your fears and try to reason with her. Confusingly enough, she sat on your lap and pinned you against the wall, holding your weak body down. Her left hand caressed your cheeks while the right one was in a very, very dangerous spot: the knife was pressing against your neck and if you moved a single finger you would for sure be dead.

”Evie, please...” before you could keep going, she slapped your face in a hard and quick motion. For the first time in ages you felt genuinely scared and feared for your life.

The stinging sensation was made even worse as she pressed the knife even closer to the thin skin of your throat. Evie smiles again, this time, she started moving her hips slowly against your lap and you couldn’t stop asking yourself why she was doing that.

Seconds passed by in that weird position as your body started to feel hot, Evie’s smile grew bigger as she saw a small flame of excitement in your eyes. With her left hand, she pointed down to her crotch and you couldn’t be more shocked than that. 

Of course you knew about her “situation”, it had been explained to you since the beginning that your Pokémon was a very, very special case. Overall, she was considered a female but she had something that shouldn’t be in a girl’s body. Of course you didn’t care about that, you loved her and that’s what made her even more attracted towards you. However, the only thing left for you to feel about that now was fear. You just couldn’t manage to do what she was obviously asking.

[[Fight back]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13664661/chapters/31389723)

[[Give in]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664661/chapters/33767730)


	3. Fight back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [FIGHT BACK]

You loved Evie, even after being rude to her you still loved her, however, you wouldn’t stand up to the fact that she was threatening you with a knife and wanting to have her way with you. Besides all of that, you didn’t love her in that way, you did not want to go down that road with her.

Evie immediately noticed your intentions in avoiding that situation and closed her face in an expression of pure range and anger. You tried talking but she didn’t want to know any of that, she had spent a lot of time hearing you talk and tried to keep you safe but you hurt her instead and for that she could not forgive you.

You saw that she would obviously try to attack you with the knife when she pulled back. Evie tried to lunge in and stab you, luckily enough you dodged it and the knife hit the wall. Taking advantage of it, you tried to run away towards the door of your room. You almost made it out of the bed, but Evie managed to grab your leg and you fell on the bed.

Before you could try to run again, Evie turned you towards her direction and she was now on top of you again. The bulge on her “dress” was absolutely terrifying by this point and you prayed, hoping that she gave up on the stupid idea of doing “that” to you. 

She tore your thin shirt apart with the knife and exposed your breasts as you were wearing no bra. She smiled again and you knew that if you didn’t do something quickly you would have to endure her sick fantasy. You tried grabbing her to push her off of you but she was smarter, pressing the knife against your neck.

Her lips went looking for your nipples and quickly enough she started sucking and playing with her tongue around the pink surface. You tried to restrain yourself from doing that but couldn’t hide the fact that you moaned out loud. With a knife against your neck and in that situation you allowed yourself to moan. Some people had called you a slut before, now you could clearly see why.

Her tongue circled your nipple multiple times, leaving a trail of saliva all around it. She bit the small mountain of joy, applying a painful pressure against it and you moaned again, this time in pain.

Evie wasn’t satisfied and she wouldn’t be until she reached her objective, you didn’t know how sick her mind could be therefore you couldn’t even imagine what ideas she had for you.

The gardevoir kissed your nipple one more time, before going even further towards what she wanted. Evie moved her hand towards your neck, her three fingers caressing the skin calmly but suddenly changing to a painful situation that led you to despair. Her hand grabbed your neck and she started choking you. You tried to grab her hand but she was also roaming the knife all over your body so there wasn’t much for you to do.

She reached your hips and ripped your pants like it was nothing. She pushed them away and drew the knife closer to your womanhood. You were wearing white panties, of course. You liked to think of yourself being an innocent girl even though you knew you weren’t: a good girl wouldn’t think of sex every day, a good girl wouldn’t buy porn magazines.

As seconds passed by, you were running out of breath. By this point your face was already red, turning purple as your body begged for oxygen. Your legs and hands faltered as you uselessly tried to breathe, tried to keep yourself conscious. Evie smiled at your performance: she expected more of you but in the end, Evie was right: you were nothing but a dumb girl. 

She loosened the grip on your neck and slowly caressed the skin with her fingers again as you gasped for air. 

She ripped your panties apart and now you were blushing completely. You felt disgust cause you just couldn’t do much more without risking your life. You had a small bush of hair down there as you didn’t really think something like this would happen, even though you liked to be completely shaved.

Evie smiled but this time it was sadistic, more than the first time, it was brutal like if she wanted to steal your life with a simple smile. She moved her left hand to your womanhood and was ready to finger you, only to be stopped by a pleasant surprise: you were still a virgin. She giggled almost like a human now.

Once more you looked at the bulge but this time she moved the clothes away. Your eyes went wide in shock and you gasped: there was no way for it to fit inside you, it was simply impossible.

”Evie, no, please! Don’t do this!” You begged uselessly. 

Before you could keep pleading for the sake of your own vagina, Evie looked at your eyes, you could see there was no way to go back, she was lusting for your body and nothing else could be done. Surprisingly enough, she dropped the knife behind her so you couldn’t even try to catch it.

She grabbed her cock with one hand and jerked it slowly, her hand moving up and down the fat shaft a few times for you to see it up close. It was simply huge! Her red and veiny cock throbbed in antecipation: she was desperate to breed. Her sack was also impressive, each of the balls were the size of a softball. 

She approached your entrance and you still tried to stop that, you had to. Your hands held her hips but she was stronger, she could simply over power you. You had no strength by that point, there was nothing your ill body could do. Her head prodded against your virgin hole and she tried pushing in, you were begging for your body to resist but it was impossible. With all her might, Evie pushes her cock inside of you, the fat tip invading your body. You screamed, your lungs ran out of air as you yelled as loud as you could, but there was not a single soul that could save you.

Without any mercy, Evie started thrusting, her shaft exploring your almost virgin pussy. She moved slowly at first, you were grateful for that, even though she wasn’t trying to be gentle at all. With every thrust there was more pain, and with every thrust she managed to go deeper and deeper inside your sacred place. 

Her hands held your hips and she started to pound your hole even harder and faster, moaning quietly. Her cock invaded you, corrupting your body as you gritted your teeth, being unable to resist the pain. Her thrusts were starting to get even more rough and faster, her sack bouncing forwards and backwards.

Evie was big, you noticed it before and after she started fucking you, but you didn’t expect to feel her cock hitting your womb. You gasped and crooked your face in an expression of pain. She was buried balls deep inside of you, her cock slowly prodding against the entrance of your womb, the pain was simply outstanding at that point. She pulled your body even closer to try and fuck your womb as well. She pulled her cock out of your pussy, leaving only the tip inside and then pushed with all of her strength. You screamed again when you felt her cock inside your womb.

That was too much, even for a maniac like Evie turned out to be. The Pokémon smiled sadistically as she started pounding again, this time, fucking you completely. Your body tried to resist the pain but it couldn’t be avoided when a cock that big and thick was bashing your womb.

Soon enough you noticed Evie’s dick started throbbing and she started to pound in a confused rhythm. You knew what that meant, of course, and you knew the consequences. Even if people didn’t fully believe, a Pokémon could impregnate a human and vice versa, you were one of the persons that believed that, at least now, given the situation.

”Evie, please, not inside! I’ll do whatever you want but please come outside, please!” You tried to beg, but in the end it was useless.

Evie smiled and kept pounding you as she quickly approached her climax. She led one of her fingers towards your mouth for you to suck it. You were desperate, at that moment you only wanted to convice her to cum outside so you gladly sucked on it, almost worshipping it. 

The gardevoir pulled out, you were almost sighing in relief but as the head was about to come out, she pushed her shaft inside of you again, penetrating your womb once more and finally started to cum. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you felt your body surrender to pleasure, you came yourself at that moment only to realize how pleasant pain could be.

Her cock throbbed multiple times as she emptied her balls inside of your womb, her fertile seed going deep inside of you. You felt her hot cum flooding your pussy and you moaned over and over again. Wave after wave her baby batter filled you to the brim, your belly growing very slightly in size.

She pulled her cock out, letting her delicious milk flow out of your hole. You figured out at that moment that you were pregnant, you had to be. There was so, so much cum, Evie knocked you up and she did it perfectly.

The following hours were to satisfy Evie’s desires, she raped you a bazillion times, cumming inside of your pussy more than you can actually remember. After making sure you both would have a beautiful family soon enough, she ravished your ass as well, fucking and completely destroying your innocent pucker. From that day on, you were her property and she hoped you would realize it soon. She filled both of your holes so much that you smelled like sex. Your ass was gaping, cum flowing out of your hole and there was no way to hide it.

You can faintly remember but in that night, your mom came home to your gaping holes full of cum. She was desperate but not for long. Evie took care of her so you didn’t need to worry. There would only be the two of you, and hopefully your children would soon be born, Evie couldn’t wait to breed you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [bad ending]


	4. Give in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [GIVE IN]

In the end, you had no choice but to accept what Evie was asking of you. You feared for your life and you did NOT want to die that way, by the hands of your most precious Pokémon. 

You didn’t know if that was what you deserved, to die like that, but you certainly wouldn’t wait to find out.

”O-okay, Evie... just please put the knife away...” your voice was shyer than usual, you were begging for your life, yes, but the only thing you could think of was what was going to happen next, deep down you know that being in a situation like this was a secret desire you had, to be used like a slut and then left to your own demons, that’s the type of girl you are.

Evie smiled slightly, it was not animalistic or sadistic as the other smiles, this time she genuinely seemed pleased with your decision. She put the knife behind her and then turned back to look at your eyes. She pointed her fingers at her crotch again, this time, the bulge seemed even bigger, her cock throbbing slightly, it’s movements hindered only by the thin dress that covered it. Then, she led one of her hands to the back of your head and pulled it down slightly, you automatically understood what she wanted.

You leaped out of the bed slowly, kneeling before Evie, that turned to you and opened her legs for you. You were blushing as hard as ever, your cheeks burning like they never did before. Evie smiled again, looking at you patiently, waiting.

You pushed Evie’s white dress aside, revealing her monster. You gasped and choked for a second, backing away for a few second. God, it was huge! You had never seen one that big before. As realization struck you, you gulped in a nervous and almost desperate motion. You knew that it wouldn’t be easy to have that inside you, it was too big! It could tear you apart and you knew that Evie would fuck you no matter what, backing away would only get her angrier.

You got back in your place and stared at her huge and veiny cock. You approached it slightly and decided to act before Evie got angry. You opened your mouth slowly and allowed yourself to lick it calmly. Your tongue touched the hard she-meat, gliding along the head pouring your saliva onto it. Evie moaned shyly and looked at you, pleased.

You never imagined yourself having sex with a Pokémon, first because it didn’t seem right, second because you simply enjoyed human company a lot more. Evie was a good Pokémon, a special one, you could spend hours and hours with her without getting bored, but still, you didn’t think you and her would be fucking some day, especially after she threatened you with a knife.

In the end of the day, you were indeed just a slut. Yes, you were a virgin of course, but nonetheless a slut. Every single night you went to the bathroom and masturbated in the shower, thinking about the hot girls you had met up to that point, you would never tell them, but secretly you wanted them to dominate you completely, to fuck you as hard and rough as they could, you wanted to fulfill your life’s purpose: be a whore that submitted herself to her mistress, a whore that wanted to be treated as a slave and nothing else.

Your tongue ran through the thick girl dick, the taste already intoxicating to your mind. You opened your mouth and advanced even further, enveloping the tip of her cock completely. Your senses were confused already and Evie noticed that in your eyes. The taste of her cock was incredible, you never had imagined such a thing to be possible. Your head bobbed up and down, while your tongue caressed her meat, pleasuring her as much as you could.

Evie looked at you, her eyes shining with joy, seeing you as obedient as you were being made her heart skip a beat. She loved the feeling of your mouth around her big, thick she-dick, it simply felt right to have your slutty mouth on her cock. 

Your eyes were stuck on Evie’s, you wanted to watch her every movement, not only because you were worried she might try to do something bad to you, but to see how much she was enjoying feeling your mouth. You saw that dominant spark in her eyes, you knew that in time, she would fuck you so hard that walking would be very difficult afterwards.

As much as she was enjoying it, however, it wasn’t enough. Your mouth was going down and up, your lips caressing her hard cock while your tongue played slightly with the top of her dick. But again, it wasn’t enough, Evie wanted more, she wanted her cock inside your mouth as deep as it could go, she wanted to feel your throat wrapped around her cock, she wanted to see her balls touching your chin as she fucked your throat as hard as she could.

Evie led both of her hands to the back of your head, you couldn’t help but gasp slightly. You tried to back away, but she would not let you. You looked deeply into her eyes and you felt like you could hear her talking to you, you knew that she was angry at you trying to back away. Evie gripped your hair tightly and pushed you down onto her cock. Your head went down, feeling her dick go deeper and deeper down your throat. You blushed even harder, your lungs instantly warned you that you needed to breath.

Before you even had time to realize, Evie started to pound your throat with a vigor you hadn’t seen in her before. By this point, her cock was balls deep down your throat, you could feel her balls rubbing against your skin as your nostrils were forced down against her crotch.

Evie opened her mouth, letting her tongue roll out as she pounded your throat like it was nothing more than her sex toy. In reality, she was indeed using you as a sex toy, and even though you shouldn’t, you felt your heart beating harder, you simply couldn’t control your feelings. There was no denying, you liked to be treated as a worthless slut.

By this point, your throat was completely filled with Evie’s fiercefull girl dick and with copious amounts of pre cum. Your face was already red, the lack of air already making your thoughts slower and less comprehensible. Your hands held Evie’s legs and you tried to push her, only to find out the obvious: you were not getting out of there before she came deep down your throat.

As she pounded furiously, you could feel her cock throbbing inside your mouth, her balls slapping repeatedly against your already wet chin. Your hands fell as you had literally no more strength to keep going, letting Evie command you instead. Her hands got a more firm grip on your hair and she kept pounding your throat even harder. She moaned loudly and pushed you down as far as she could, her balls pressing against your skin, your nostrils buried deep down her crotch and her thick cock deep down your throat.

You felt her cock throbbing intensely inside you, shortly after your throat was filled with Evie’s fertile and thick seed. You felt full, so fucking full... You could feel all of her cum going straight to your stomach, wave after wave making it even harder for you to breathe. Your eyes were almost completely closed and your heart was pounding furiously, but besides that, your belly was full of Evie’s baby making seed and deep down you enjoyed to be treated like the whore you were.

Finally, she let go of your hair and you backed away desperately, gasping for as much air as you could. Your face was red and sweaty, your heart was beating very hard and out of pace which made it even more complicated for you to focus.

Evie looked at you, her eyes full of bliss. She was a real domme deep inside, and watching you with her dick buried down your throat was simply the best thing she could ask for.

You knew that wasn’t the end, you could see and feel that Evie was still horny, but perhaps she was waiting for you to do the first move this time.

[Rimming]

[Anal] 


	5. Wave and smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WAVE AND SMILE]

As soon as your eyes met Evie’s, your heart started to beat in a quicker motion and you felt your cheeks burn. In all honesty, even though you didn’t consider it romantic, Evie was the only one able to do that to you: to make you feel as shy as you could possibly be, to make your skin burn as you knew you were blushing as a ripe tomato and your heart start to pound faster like you were in love for the first time. Evie was certainly special.

You smiled, it wasn’t like any of your other smiles, you did put your whole heart into this one. Your smile was bright and genuinely happy, it was a little show off of your beauty. You waved at Evie, letting her know that you were awake and ready to have fun, that is, as much fun as you could, given your situation.

The shy Pokémon smiled back, she was blushing heavily and it was simply adorable. She looked down at her feet because if she stared at you for too long, her heart would jump out of her body. Evie loved you more than anything in the world, you were the most precious and important person alive and she would do anything to keep you happy and safe.

You saw her walking down the corridor, going into the kitchen. You could faintly hear her moving things from one place to the other but couldn’t make out exactly what she was doing. You guessed she was preparing your breakfast, like she always does in the morning, after that, she would bring everything to your bedroom and watch you eat quietly and with a shy smile on her face, as always.

Not long after she was gone, Evie was already back in your room, holding a sandwich and a cup of orange juice. She carried the food to you, handing both of them to your hands. You couldn’t avoid but notice how she touched your fingers purposely trying to feel your skin, but you decided to see that as an innocent act, you knew how much Evie loved you, of course she would try to get closer to you in any way she could.

[[Hug her]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664661/chapters/35570394)

[Eat breakfast]


	6. Hug her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hug her]

You quickly put the sandwich and the juice cup on top of the little desk right next to your bed. Your eyes went back at Evie and you smiled once more, making her blush even harder than before. You sat up slowly, trying not to push your body too much. You leaned forward, approaching her. Your heart was beating faster and you allowed yourself to be blushing in that situation, even though it wasn't romantic at all, you couldn't stop yourself from thinking you looked like a girl meeting her first love.

You pulled Evie closer to you, your arms around her neck, and embraced her tightly. You could feel her hot breath on your skin as she approached you. At first, she was surprised, especially because you didn't hug her very often, most of the time you two were busy hunting Pokémon and all of the emotional side of yourself was left aside. You decided to leave it aside not because you didn't like Evie, quite the opposite in fact, but because you never actually stopped to think how close you two were. She was always there by your side, no matter what happened, you just hadn't realized how much she mattered to you yet.

Evie smiled back, allowing her chin to rest on your shoulder. Her hands embraced you back as tight and you could feel how nervous she was. Her chest horn rubbed against you very slightly, her hands pressed even tighter against your back and Evie's face right next to yours.

It wasn't long after you two broke your embrace, both of you staring deeply into each other's eyes. Your face was burning and your cheeks were as red as they could get. Evie was also shy, she could barely keep eye contact for too long without faltering but tried her best.

In a sudden motion, she pushed you back against the bed taking care not to hurt you. Your head reached out for your pillow and in that moment your felt your whole body burning, especially your cheeks that seemed to be literally burning. Evie was staring at you profoundly, and you could feel she was trying to tell you something, even though she couldn't put it into words.

[Kiss]

[Wait for Evie's move]

 


End file.
